koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Himiko
Himiko is the shaman queen of Yamataikoku in ancient Japan who was briefly mentioned in Records of Three Kingdoms as having contact with Wei. Though there are few written records regarding the nature of her rule, oral legends and archaeological evidence proves that she existed. Prior to her playable Warriors Orochi appearance, a ''Samurai Warriors'' item was named after her. She can be unlocked in the second game by completing Shu's story. The fifth anniversary PlayStation 3 version of Dynasty Warriors: Online allows players to acquire Himiko's ribbon as an in-game accessory for female avatars. In Kessen II, her height is 150 cm (4'11"). Her voice actor is a thespian and television celebrity. She is one of the many celebrated actors who performed for the title. Role in Games "You sure do pack quite a punch for such a small package!" ::~~San Zang; Warriors Orochi 2 Warriors Orochi Sometime after Orochi's defeat, Da Ji finds Himiko in the new, parallel world. It is unclear how they met or when, but the young girl admires Da Ji and follows her where ever she goes. When the other forces begin to pursue Da Ji and the Orochi forces, the ladies flee from their pursuers to join Kiyomori. Himiko sometimes stays behind to help her friend by summoning magical spells to disrupt the enemy. Though Da Ji is eventually caught, Himiko reaches her destination and the divine energy within her blood is used in a ritual to resurrect Orochi. In Wei's scenario, she continues to fight for Orochi's army but falls in combat. She is given three dream stages in Musou OROCHI Z. In the first dream stage at He Fei, she mainly tags along with Da Ji and Benkei. Though unsure of the giant's use to them, she calls upon him again to help rescue Da Ji at Mikatagahara from the Wei and Wu armies. Himiko joins with San Zang and Sun Wukong in their journey west, passing through Nan Zhong. She agrees with doing good deeds and criticizes Sun Wukong's slurs. Her personal deed in the battle is protecting the stranded maids by summoning an army of phantom soldiers to protect them from Meng Huo. Himiko remains Da Ji's steadfast companion in the third installment who exerts herself to protect Da Ji from being taken captive throughout the timelines. She frequently tries to sacrifice herself for Da Ji's safety. The girl gains some respect for the coalition when Kai allows her escape at Nanzhong. When her friend is being hunted by Nezha at Sekigahara, Himiko panics during her escape and runs to Hanbei's faction for help. While Himiko trusts the coalition after they save her friend, she is unaware that she is technically the coalition's hostage for preventing Da Ji's betrayal. Later she entertains herself by helping the search for Guan Suo in a past battle at Mt. Tinlao. In the downloadable scenario, "Demons vs Mystics", Himiko fights several mystics to protect Orochi at Koshi Castle. During the events of Ultimate, Himiko and Da Ji manage to escape from the Coalition after the Hydra's demise and resume their travels alongside Sun Wukong. With the Coalition hot in their trail, they are led by an unknown voice to Hinokawa where they find a mysterious stone that creates doppelgangers of people they've encountered in battle. Kessen Himiko appears as a young and bratty prophet in Kessen II. She foretold that Cao Cao has Heaven's will and is worthy of the Mandate of Heaven. She is a powerful sorceress for Wei and Zhuge Liang's rival in magic. She is infatuated with Cao Cao and jealous of any other woman who is close to him. Thus, she usually schemes to get rid of the lady closest to him, Diao Chan. In both stories, she conjurers a massive tornado during the decisive battle between Shu and Wei. She seems ordered to do this in Shu's story but it's really a jealous rampage in Wei's scenario. In Shu's ending, like Zhuge Liang, she will lead a final resistance against Shu a year after her lord's death. After her defeat, she is mentioned leaving for a faraway land in the east. In Wei's ending, she stays with Cao Cao, who is considered the emperor of the land. Toukiden Himiko's soul is freed by the protagonist in Toukiden: The Age of Demons after they defeat Mizuchime. She emerges during his/her dream to reminisce about her previous life. Himiko was the queen of Yamatai and was exploring the path leading to the other world to sate her curiosity about it. As she was away, she was eaten by the demon and her kingdom fell without her. The queen identifies the main demon the protagonist is hunting for to stop the invasion, stating that they can learn more by freeing the "divine sovereign". Character Information Personality A cheerful and perky girl, Himiko is an amicable child who easily befriends her allies. She fiercely defends Da Ji and will be offended by anyone who tries to harm her. Though aware of her mission, she will sometimes forgo it to save her friend. Perhaps due to her age, she trusts anything that Da Ji says. She has a bit of a fiery streak in her and always wants to prove herself in battle. However, her outbursts are usually reckless and she can become clueless if she is trapped. Character Symbolism According to her original weapons' names, Himiko's weapon of choice for her Warriors appearance is a type of bronze ware from the ancient Yayoi Period called dōtaku. Often known to be at least a meter long, these artifacts are thought to be forged in honor of natural landscapes. They are often decorated with various primitive drawings, each varying with their pictures. Its purpose in ancient culture is so far unknown, but there are several theories regarding its usage. A few purposed thoughts of its purpose include it being a bell, an object of worship, or a sacrificial artifact. Though a version of the artifact has been found within China, it's unknown how it came or if it was made in Japan. Himiko's weapons are smaller than the average size for dōtaku and differ in their appearance. Her weapons is shaped like a dogu, which is a relic from the Jomon Period. Dogu are ceramic figures thought to be shaped after the human figure. Her third weapon refers to her fourth weapon, Amaterasu. One of the Mihashira-no-Uzunomiko, Amaterasu is known as the sun goddess, the one who brings light to this world. She is thought to be one of the ancient ancestors of the Imperial family in Japan due to the first ancient emperor being one of her children. Amaterasu doesn't have too many records mentioning her, but she is well known for walling herself in a cave after being humiliated by her brother, Susanoo. As she hid within the cave, the world was enshrouded in darkness. To return her to her proper place in the heavens, Amenouzume performed a rowdy dance in front of her hiding spot. A curious Amaterasu ventured to see her performance and Amenotajikarao moved a giant boulder to prevent her from rushing back to her cave. Thus, light was returned to the world. As a side note, Himiko and other monarchs of Japan are associated with the sun in the goddess's honor. In Himiko's case, however, she has been said to have been the human incarnation of Amaterasu. Voice Actors * Melissa Fahn - Kessen II (English-uncredited) * Sayaka Maeda - Warriors Orochi (Japanese) * Hinako Saeki - Kessen II (Japanese); also served as the live model for character Quotes :See also: Himiko/Quotes *"Oh! I thought Himiko would have been some crusty old queen..." :"Crusty?! What do you mean, crusty?!" ::~~''Kunoichi and Himiko; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Hmm, those floating dolls look kinda difficult to use..." :"Only I know how to use them. You keep your hands off." ::~~Benkei and Himiko; Warriors Orochi 2 PSP *"You're hilarious, Kai! I don't think I can live without you anymore. Let's always be together forever and ever, okay, Kai." :"I guess my only luck is with women. Next call, whenever you're ready..." ::~~Himiko and Kai; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Hu Zhi, what's your take on that Diao Chan girl? Is she really all that great? My eyes are much deeper, my figure more fuller and more shapey, I'm very graceful, and my legs are longer. See, I'm much younger than her. She's so old! The only thing that she's got going for her is that she resembles his mother!" :"Accept it. She's really something. Forget about it." :"Hu Zhi's a great big loser! I hate you, Hu Zhi!!" ::~~Himiko and Hu Zhi; Kessen II Gameplay Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): stays in one place and shakes her hips as her clay effigies shoot a consecutive string of balls of light in front of her. She then points forward and shoots two laser beams from her effigies. : , , ( ), ( ): poses with her hands on her hips as the effigies shoot a laser beam to cut the ground in front of her. She runs in place while her effigies shoot a horizontal beam in front of her. She stops by pushing her arms outward, triggering her effigies to shoot laser beams in a 90 degree angle to her front. : , , , ( ), ( ): tilts her torso and points her arms to her right to have her effigies shoot laser beams diagonally to her right. Gestures her upper body to her left for the same effect. She then faces her front and has the effigies shoot laser beams in straight in front of her. : , , , , ( ), ( ): flips in the air forward as her effigies duck low to the ground, shooting laser beams to in front and behind her. As she rises, she playfully steps forward for two steps. Her first step has her left effigy shoot diagonally in front of her, her second step does the same with her right one. She hops with both legs in the air to have both effigies simultaneously shoot laser beams in front of her. : , , , , , , , : hops in one place as she points her right arm forward, having her effigies hover above her head to shoot a straight diagonal line towards her front. Crosses her arms and the effigies lower to shoot several balls of light in front of her. Himiko twirls and the effigies shoot balls in front and behind her. As she faces her front once more, she waves her left and right arms in front of her. Her arms direct the respective effigies forward, letting them shoot a several light balls to her front. She hops as she points her arm upwards, letting the effigies spin and hit foes in a 360 degree radius. :Dashing : grabs onto her effigies and they levitate her off the ground. They spin her body forward while shooting a helix of light balls forward. : , : aerial dash. Himiko tucks into a ball in the air and rolls forward. : , : balances herself on her effigies as they lower her downwards. They shoot an explosive blast before she flips back to her feet. : , : waves her arms as her effigies shoots balls of light downward. : : skips forward as her effigies twirl in the air above her, shooting laser beams at the ground. During her True Musou version, she ends her attack by performing her C3. When she performs her final pose, her effigies additionally rain laser beams around her. *'R1': Himiko performs a backflip as her effigies spin around her and shoots foes within a 360 radius. Uses some musou. *Direction + R1: levitates in the air and spins. Two additional clay effigies appear to assist her. It only takes effect as long as the electric aura around her is present. Her four effigies slightly change the effects of her moves. Uses some musou. *: , ( ), ( ): two effigies continue to shoot to her front like her original C1. The two other clay effigies shoot light balls forward while gradually shifting to fire at her sides. When Himiko points forward, these two clay effigies also shoot laser beams in a straight line behind her. *: , , ( ), ( ): same as before except the laser beams at the end has a greater range with their spray. *: , , , ( ), ( ): same as before but adds two more laser beams with each gesture. *: , , , , ( ), ( ): the effigies shoot lasers in a 360 radius at the start, but the ending of the move is the same as the original. *: , , , , , , , : On the first attack, the two extra effigies tilt towards the side to fire more light balls. They then rotate to fire behind Himiko in the second attack. They turn to fire towards her front on the third. They mimic the original two effigies for the rest of the chain, granting Himiko more hits and a greater range. *:Dashing : the two additional effigies shoot light balls behind her as well. *: , : the two additional effigies shoot downward laser beams as well, levitating at her sides while she balances herself on the original two. *: , : same as before with a greater range. *: : same as before except two more laser beams are added. :Triple Attack 1: Releases powerful laser beams in the front and back. :Triple Attack 2: Fires three lasers in different directions. :Triple Attack 3: Shoots four laser beams at a single point. ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1 : Consumes Musou to summon an extra pair of dogū. Similar to one of Himiko's special attacks in Warriors Orochi 2. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Consumes Musou to summon an extra pair of dogū, swinging them in a circular arc while in the air. Has a similar function to Himiko's standard special move. Horse Moveset : : horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : ushers her effigies to shoot laser beams forward, hitting both sides in front of her. : , , : two quick arm motions, shooting several laser beams from her right and then left effigies. : , , , : points her arm in the air, having her effigies twirl protectively around her. As they spin upwards, they point downwards and fire a barrier of light balls in the air around her. : , , , , , , , : waves her arms to have her effigies spill balls of light downward, hitting both sides of the saddle. : : horse stampedes with a powerful aura. *Direction + R1 versions *: , : her clay effigies shoot laser beams to her front and sides, hitting a wide range around her. *: , , : two effigies shoot from each side, emitting a greater spray of laser beams. *: , , , : same as before, but more balls of light cover her saddle area. *: , , , , , , , : two effigies cover the left and right sides, covering a greater range and granting more hits. Fighting Style Like Da Ji, Himiko's fighting style is a form of dancing, with her enchanted dogu doing all the work. Unlike Da Ji's ballet-style dance, Himiko dances more like a modern J-pop idol. Himiko's primary attacks are her projectiles, which give her the superior range to keep most enemies well beyond arm's reach. Since most of her moves spray in all directions, Himiko is arguably second to none in terms of crowd clearing, having more firepower than several rifle brigades. The downside to Himiko is her slow running speed and low defense, so she can’t afford to let particularly strong enemies get close. In the third installment, Himiko's Musou attack is one of the most damaging in existence. Should players face her as an enemy in higher difficulty settings, their first priority should be to eliminate her as swiftly as possible. Weapons :See also: Himiko/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Himiko uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Okdogu *Golden Okdogu *Cerulean Goddess Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 3: Battle of Osaka Castle' - Defeat Nezha in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 5: The Return of Discord' - Defeat Hanbei Takenaka and 500 enemies in under 7 minutes. Historical Information Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls